


Choices of Fate (working title)

by aronoiiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abduction, Animal Abuse, Gen, Imprisonment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: It is no secret the elves that had the displeasure of being captives in Angband are shunned and mistrusted by their fellow elves. Though that prejudice is not just set against the ones touched by Morgoth's minions. Sauron to left his Dark mark on elves of the third age. A mark that is no less distrusted than Morgoth's. A group of elves determined to Purify that which cannot be taken by even Lorien's hand, seek to temedy this unremovable touch of darkness. Rog and his friends find themselves in a desperate situation to retain their own freedom. Luckily he has a Feanorian, an territorial stegosaurus, and two Prince's of their people ready to fight for their right to freedom and peaceful lives. But will help come in time
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Choices of Fate (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> So animal abuse warning for drugging a sub adult animal. Im not good at tags so if I missed one or you need a warning for triggers please tell me I will adjust accordingly. 
> 
> Special note: The baby stegosaur is a joined creation between me and Outofangband who can be found on tumblr

Celegorm's eyes danced with amusement as he watched Rôg once more fail to keep his oversized shadow from entering the tavern. The spiked hatchling seemed to not appreciate the hands shoving it back out the door; letting out a loud trumpet of protest. The walls shook but the elves inside simply laughed or shook their heads. They had been travelling to this tavern for their excellent food foe several months now. It was a normal disturbance to the regulars now. 

"My dearest little stomper." Rôg grunted pushing the last bit of beak back out the door. "You must remain out here. Come I have left you ample leaves to eat while we partake of our own meal. I will sit here by this window so you may see and smell me. Now. Look here. Others have brought leaves as well. You will be eating like a grown stomper in no time." 

The baby stegosaur snorted dust flying at the elf it had chosen as its herd mate. Do not approve. Cannot protect out here. Nudging at the noldor it rubbed its head against the soft trousers and released a low rumble of displeasure. Feeling a gentle pat it waddled over to the pile of leaves and took a mouthful crunching them in a clearly unpleasant way. 

"Shall I dine alone while you tend to that spoiled pony of yours?" Celegorm could never resist tormenting this elf with his twisted humor. 

Rôg sighed as the stegosaur paused in taking another mouthful of leaves to honk at the comment. "Must you insist on offending my dear little hatchling Tyelko." His eyes glinted in a dangerous way. "Speak ill of my child once more and I shall have to take you to challenge."

Celegorm laughed holding the door open for Rôg to answer. "When the rainy season ends we shall dine outside once more. It will no longer cause such a raucous then." Laughing they made their way to the bar to make their order. Setting beside the window Rôg sighed as a small bone covered beak poked him in his shoulder. "Yes I am here little one. Eat your greens now."   
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dark clouds settled atop the village casting the outside in an ominous promise of cold rain. The cloaked figure crouched near the quiet chimney hiding in the shadow it would cast if the sun bothered to peak around the storm. He watched the tavern closely waiting for his target to be in the proper position. Tonight was the night. After years of watching and planning tonight they would finally put their plans to action. 

He froze as the door opened below. Body tensed, his hands went to the pouch of powder near his hip. Not the target. Gritting his teeth he dropped his hand back down. It was about time he should-

Again the door opened. Ah there. The target emerged walking over to the large pen set up for animals beyond that of horses. This would be tricky but he had perfected the technique before hand. The thrall WOULD fall to him. Soundlessly he made his way to the side of the building that created a thin alley with another. Shimmying down the drainage timbers he landed with the barest of splashes in the mud. Keeping low he quickly made his way from building to building until he had made it to the back of the large animal pen. Four other shadows arrived the same moment their target knelt beside the lounging ground shaker hatchling. Nodding to the shorter of the five he watched as their companion took out a torn, muddy, wet cloak and tied it on. The elf limped into the street making soft groans and curses as they took on the appearance of one who had been having a bad evening. Taking out his pouch he looked to the other four who held up ropes and pouches of their own. Tonight was the night and their blood sang with the chance at victory. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rog hummed softly as he entered the ungated pen to see how his little stomper was getting along. The large pile of leaves had been eaten down quite a bit. Smiling he gave soft pats to the various dinosaurs and large crustacean like creatures that aided their elven companions during the daylight hours. It did not cease to touch his Fea how varied the wildlife was here in Valinor. “There you are my little one. Tyelko is having some form of arm strength match with a Sinda. I have no interest in hearing his curses before our journey home when he loses. Thus I came to see to your needs.” Chuckling as the little stegosaur’s beak poked him in the stomach he indulged in a good scratch of the long neck. “You have eaten quite a bit this eve. We will need to work that off tomorrow during our building.” He was going to crouch down beside his friend when he heard a soft groan from the street. Looking over he frowned seeing an elf cloaked in a filthy covering. They must have fallen in the mud. A soft rumble drew his eyes back to the stegosaur. “Be at ease little one. I wish to see if the are in need. Stay here.” offering a last pat to the long neck he made his way over to the elf who was beginning to turn down an small walkway between two buildings. 

“Pardon friend.” Rog called as he entered the dark walk way. He kept a respectful distance not wishing to startle the elf into a fight or flight stance. “Do you need aid? I would be glad to offer any assistance you may require.” The figure stopped near the halfway point of the walkway. With the storm clouds over head and the buildings they stood between blocking any light, Rog felt a chill settle into his blood. “If you wish to be alone I shall leave you so. It is no need for embarrassment though. I have slipped often on nights like this.” Taking a few steps forward he paused as a sound from the pens drew his attention. That was his hatchling’s trumpet. Frowning as it was cut short he began to turn to go back only to find the entrance blocked by two elves. Hairs raising on the back of his neck his fingers instinctively reached for a weapon that was not there. The tavern denied all weapon entry. They never brought them here. “I bring no desire for harm yet I will defend myself if necessary.” he called loudly. 

Behind him he heard the injured elf chuckle. “It is no wonder your city fell so easily to the enemy. Twice you have been touched by the Dark one. Twice the Necromancer has left marks upon your Fea. We will cleanse you of that which Mandos and Lorien had missed.” dropping the muddy sodden cloak the elf stood clad in black clothes a length of chain gripped in his hands. “Your companion will not be coming. It has not been harmed but it will not wake for many hours.” 

Rog’s eyes widened and his fists clenched in fury at his sides. “You would attack an innocent animal for some falsely conceived idea of-” the sound of feet above him drew his eyes to two more elves that had perched on each roof of the two buildings. Eyes blazing in challenge he allowed his mind to call out to any that might hear him. Tyelko was not so gifted in mind speaking. He would be of no help here. Silence greeted his attempts. Moving into a defensive stance he allowed his eyes to follow the advance of the elf before him. His ears tracked the movement of those behind him. His instincts screamed their warnings of those above him. “If you have permanently harmed my hatchling I shall see to it that you will not return from the halls to repeat the offense.” He growled. The Demon of Angband did NOT suffer harm upon those he cared for. His amber eyes began to glow as fear and anger warred within his chest. 

Silence and a flash of light from the dark clouds above was his only response before all five attackers descended on their prey.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Celegorm took the final coin his victories had afforded him. These village elves fell so easily to his superior strength. Wrestling the earth shakers to behaving themselves had its advantages. Glancing around he frowned to see Rog had yet to return from his ritual check on his hatchling. True Celegorm made jibes at the baby stegosaur but he was charmed by the little one’s personality. Wondering at his friend’s absence the light haired Feanorian gave a salute of thanks to his playmates and walked out of the tavern. The moment the charged storming air hit his skin his hackles raised. Hair fluffing up like a cat on edge he paused to take in the surroundings. Sniffing at the air he growled low in his throat as the tangy scent of blood made his ears flick in a nervous movement. Something was very off. Looking to the pen he checked his surroundings again before making his way over. 

A large crab like creature that often pulls flat carts of stones and wood clanked its claws in annoyance as it was startled by the unexpected elf. Celegorm ignored it. His eyes had been driven to the sight of the stegosaur hatchling laying on its side. An unnatural position for any large animal. Laying around the beast were several small pouches and a sweet scent caught in his nose. An uncomfortable knot coiled in his stomach making the food he had just enjoyed sour. Sharp eyes tracing the hatchling’s body he breathed a soft sight of relief at the signs of easy breathing. Crouching down to one of the pouches littering the ground he lifted one and took a swipe of the interior with a finger. Tasting the fine powder that coated his skin he immediately spat the material out with a snarl. Muru Powder! Not a potent sleeping powder but enough would be held in each pouch to leave the dinosaur out for many hours. Gathering the pouches so the other animals would not sniff at them or inadvertently digest the remaining powder he tossed them into a rain barrel near the tavern away from the pen. 

When he found who did this he would make Rog’s anger look like Findekano’s elfling tantrums!  
Moving to crouch beside the little stegosaur he ran his hands along the slumbering body. No bruises. No clear signs of distress. Even as a big as it was using such things on animals that were well below adulthood was dangerous. His fury continued to rise as he reached the small beak. It was covered in the yellow powder. They had held a pouch over its nose. Most likely after it had become disoriented from the initial attack. Wiping the remainder off with a cloth he gave the little one a solid pat. His hands shook with rage as he barked an order at a passing stable hand. 

“Get fresh water! I want a guard on this pen NOW until I return! And find me a blanket to cover this earth shaker! Bring planks and stones we cannot leave it on its side long! Go!” His voice held no less than the command of an elf of his station. The stable hand scampered off to do as they were commanded. Taking a deep breath Celegorm allowed the small effort to calm a hair of his anger. Spotting familiar prints in the mud his frown deepened as he moved to follow them. Rog was not dragged from here. That can only mean he was unaware of his hatchling’s fate. The sharp scent of blood once again found his flaring nostrils forcing his hands to seek the small knife he kept strapped to the inside of his trouser top. Rog may adhere to the rules of this town but Celegorm had been attacked far to often to allow any chances. Standing at the entrance to the walkway his stomach clenched. The source of the blood was a small puddle of water near the middle of the tight passage. Crouching near it his eyes trailed along the muddied ground recognizing Rog’s boot prints easily. The other three. No five. He did not recognize at all. Placing his finger to race the patterned his eyes darkened with the urge to throw a fist into the gut of each elf. For these WERE elven boot prints.

His feet took on their own choices and began to follow what he could of the attackers. He could track them! And when he found these fool elves-  
A sound behind him made him turn faster than a cat striking at a mouse. The stable hand from before squeaked leaping in fright and nearly spilling himself into the street as his boots slipped on a stone. “I, uh, I have done as you commanded Lord.” Celegorm stared at the elf his rage making his eyes glow with a cold grey fury. The sight made the stable hands trousers suddenly become damp. “Gather those in the tavern to the pen. I will return there shortly. Send a letter to Lord Nelyafinwe and Lord Glorfindel. When you have finished return to me. Until I leave this town I will need you beside me.” 

Nodding the elf hurried off his cheeks burning at the fear he had shown to the Feanorian. Celegorm turned to the scene of his friend’s obvious capture once more. His pale hair falling into his eyes as his entire body shook with suppressed rage. Letting loose a roar of rage and misery he threw his fist into the side of one of the buildings cracking the frame. He could not even track them! Should Rog’s stegosaur wake alone it would be disoriented. Dangerous. He had to be there to keep it calmed. To prevent its anger from visiting harm upon those here. Neither he nor Rog would forgive themselves if this little one was sent off to Orome’s woods for rampaging in a town. Wrapping his now throbbing hand in a kerchief he turned and made his way back to the pen. Where the tavern goers were gathering with looks of disgruntled concern.  
At least the pain in his hand was clearing his head of the usual impulsiveness his rage brought. Sighing heavily he prepared to speak of what he had discovered.


End file.
